borfandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Gamli
''" I am a weaver and a harvester; the lands are always fertile if life has touched it as the dead leave plenty behind to harvest and use." ''- Darth Gamli Darth Gamli is a female Pureblood. She serves on the Council of the Brotherhood of Raiskus as its third seat. She is the head of House Gamli, and the last of the family line. She is still considered a young Darth by many, but her skills with ancient Sith Magics and her ability to create Sithspawn has secured her place as a Darth and a member of the Council of the Brotherhood. Biography Early Life Darth Gamli is the daughter of Kraujas and Natura Gamli. Keeping with the traditions of being named a weaver of a various aspect of life or death, she was named Anmuxa (Derived from the word meaning spirit) Gamli. She was born into an isolated and reclusive house that remained out of galactic and Imperial events since the defeat of the Sith during The Great Hyperspace War. Most of her early life was spent hidden away with her family on the first moon of Ziost. She and her brother, Savonti, her younger brother by six years, spent much of their time learning the family arts of Sith Magic and Sith Alchemy and for the most part blind about the happenings in the galaxy. The only contact which eventually developed for the two young purebloods to know what was beyond the estate they were to inherit would be only the few allies of old lost families their parents invited over to attempt to find mates for their children. What information they could gather was often limited as to prevent them from having notions of leaving. These notions settled in regardless of the attempts made and ultimately a clash of ideals began to rise in House Gamli which began to divide Anmuxa and the rest of her family. Attempts to appeal to her family to reconsider their position and attempting to convince them that the time to return to the forefront of Sith activities were pushed aside, leaving her essentially isolated from her family even though they lived on the same property. Her family did what they could to ensure that they would be left in the shadows, including preventing her from leaving their moon. In attempts to wash her of the idea of becoming active on the games played by Sith, her parents began to limit what information she had access to from their massive library, claiming that only once she understood her place would they allow her to have access once again. When it became apparent that she still wished to pursue the matter, her parents officially proclaimed that Savonti was to become heir of everything which belonged to House Gamli. Believing herself to be the better choice for the family's survival and believing herself to simply be the better weaver, Anmuxa was outraged. She dedicated time to invading her brother's study and beginning to alter his notes and leaving incorrect formulas behind for him. Soon, it became apparent to the house, and what few allies they had, that Savonti was incompetent to take over the house. It was during that time Anmuxa made one last attempt to make a deal with her parents: If she defeated her brother to save their family from humiliation, she would both become the heir and be allowed to leave to pursue her desires. Unable to argue with the failures Savonti produced being shameful to the family, they relented and Anmuxa challenged her brother. The small armies of spawn amassed by brother and sister collided in battle. While Anmuxa's family thought the battle would be a long one of particularly evenly match spawn fighting, Anmuxa had done more than enough damage to her brother's formulas and spells to make defeating him an easy task. Savonti's army fell and was left to fight off Anmuxa's spawn. In the end, she ultimately claimed his life and ended the battle. She was quick to lay claim to her brother's works to hide what had been done and disposed of them. She was finally permitted leave of the estate and the moon as a whole and with the blessings of her parents though absolutely begrudgingly so. She was given the title Lady in a mocking sense from her father, and the name Flail from her mother, as they would not let her carry the Gamli name publicly as part of a title until she established herself or took the house entirely. Brotherhood of Raiskus Battle of Bandomeer Battle of Arkania Alchemy Category:Sith Category:Sphere of Ancient Knowledge Category:Brotherhood Council